The Wolfs Tail
by XoXSea-wolfXoX
Summary: Join Sia as she gets up close and personal with Wolfie and Zoltan for this exclusive interview .Does contain some language and swears .


_Hehe somehow ended up with this while yapping about the christmas collab XD_

_SO here it is interview with the sweet little Wolfie and the lovely Zoltan ._

_I'm in italics _

**Wolfie is in bold**

And zoltan is in normal

* * *

_Hello *smiles awkwardly *_

**What are you doing in my room?**

Ah , you must be Sia .

_I'm here to ask you a few questions Wolfie and yes Zoltan that is me .So first question :_

_Lets start with your names And species to clear this up ._

**I'm Barry but everyone calls me Wolfie and I am a half Vampire half Were-wolf **_  
_

_See I'm not the only hybrid out there ! I am Sia and I am a Tribred :D 1/8th human 3/8ths Vampire and the rest of Were-wolf but shh don't tell them I'm part human ! _

__And I am a hell-houuuuunnnnnnnd *howls*

*AFTER BRIEF HOWLING SESSION From all three*

_Ok So What do you think of the Dracula clan ?_

**I like uncle Count , he takes me hunting sometimes .And Vlad is nice , I don't like Ingrid very much though she is always being mean to me .**

I can not say I am the Counts biggest fan , He seems to find it amusing to throw me around .Master Vlad is the opposite really , he often appeals to me for my vast range of knowledge and my opinion on things .

_Ok ...Lets move on .urm . What do you think of the treaty ?_

**I don't understand it , why do the Vampires and slayers hate each other so much ?**

It doesn't really affect 'us' now does it ? At the end of the day what happens happens .

_Fair point Zoltan now ...Renfeild get out of here we're in an internveiw !_

**I wanted to be included to **

_*eye twitches in annoyance * no ._

**Please?**

*Please excuse us while Sia changes in a large were-wolf and chases renfeild through the building *

**Want to try a blood free alternative ? **

**Try NewTomato ketchup! Looks the same and tastes great and is 1 of your five a day ! **

_Right now where was I ? Ok lets talk about shall we ? Seeing as Renfeild stole my question sheet *curses*_

_Who is your favourite Author ? _

**I Don't really read any sorry .**

Well seeing as I'm not actually in many I think from the ones I've read I do like Work by HyaHya and a few others with weird names .

_Ok when people write stories about you how well do they actually put your forwards as ?_

**They all make me really babyish and vulnerable !Which I am not , actually I am very brave !**

Again I do not get seen in many and those I do I have a whole line if I'm lucky .

_I might leave that bit ...Oh hi guys ...Malik why are you looking at me like that ? Malik...MALIK !_

**Worried about accidently getting drunk and making out with a vampire ?**

**Try new Garlic toothpaste ! **

**You'll have those boys running !**

_I told you not too ...Malik ? Please move , I might actually get my ass kicked by fangirls if I've accidently killed you ..._

Bitch ...

_Your fine , why don't you come join in with our interview since your here ? _

Whatever if I means you wont so all freaky on me again .

_I can not promise anything *grins as wolf ears and tail appear while in her human form *_

_Anyway next question , Romance ?_

What about it ?

**Ingrid told me love makes you do stupid things so I'm leaving it at that .**

I used to be quite lucky with the ladies .

Wouldn't that be bitches?

_Malik be nice _

Isn't that what female dogs are called?

ANYWAY! Yes I used to be fairly lucky with the BITCHES .

_Next one parents , what do you lot think of your parents ?_

No comment .

_Malik either give me useful answers or I throw you through another wall!_

_F U Mutt breath !_

_Thats it , BRING IT ON ! _

**We have no more advitisements , so listen to me sing instead**

**la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la seriously are they not done yet ?**

**la la la ok what da feck just happened ?Why are they kissing ...eww ...like seriously EWWWWWWWW!? **

Your pretty tough for a girl *grins*

_Your not bad either *leans against Malik's chest *_

_**Can we continue or are you two just going to start doing all the mushy stuff ?**_

_No , lets continue right what do you lot think about Vlads choice to bite Erin ?_

**She was dieing and he loves her , I don't see why she's so mad at him ?**

I must say i prefer her like this , although I'm slightly worried about what she might be able to do being his first bite she's going to be powerful now isn't she ?

Master Vlad thought he was doing the right thing , although I think the fragments of the ring on her chest may be responsible for her behaviour .

_Ok Any last words guys ?_

Yes Sia is now mine and I'd like to say that I should be the rightful Dracula heir !

**Urm , bye I guess .**

Yeah , guess seriously I am capable of having more than one line in your stories !

_Ok Malik really stop that now , you are not marking me as your property especially by biting me !_

* * *

_Rubs neck I am now property of Malik apparently :/ Ok send us more questions about anything and everything :D Merry Christmas by the way , Love the now property of Malik , Sia x _


End file.
